


Haughty Temptations

by pikajo14



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Temptation, Underage Kissing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Joey can’t believe his misfortune when he has to work on a project with Kaiba of all people. But as tempers flare, they can’t help but give into the tension that has been boiling between them. Characters are the age that they would be in the show.





	Haughty Temptations

Joey grumbled to himself as he sat in class. His friends were scattered across the room. Each of them had partnered up for a class project. Yugi was with Tia, and Tristan was already with Bakura, leaving him to find a partner. He was prepared to ask the teacher if there could be a group of three when his partner was chosen for him. The teacher noticed that Kaiba was without a partner as well. The two of them looked away from each other, grumbling about how much they despised each other. Kaiba was nothing but an arrogant jerk who liked throwing his money around. Joey didn’t like the millionaire one bit. Hell, he could already see the jerk glaring at him.

At lunch break, his friends all walked up to him, apologizing for putting him with Kaiba of all people, but they were all interrupted by the mogul. “You’ll be going to my house after school, Wheeler. Unlike you, I can’t let my grades drop to that kind of level.” Before he could answer him, Kaiba walked off. Leaving him with his friends.

“The nerve of that asshole. Seriously, guys, how could you let me down here? Bakura could have been his partner,” Joey complained.

“But I actually wanted to pass that class,” Tristan sighed. “You never take projects seriously.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “Then you could have been with Tia.”

Yugi turned red. “Umm…” From there Joey took the hint. It had to be nice to have a girlfriend.

The blond stood up and left the cafeteria. He would show them. Not only would he get a good grade on this project, but Kaiba wasn’t going to scare him off. He would prove to them that they were wrong.

Sitting through class had been annoying. He couldn’t concentrate on anything else. He was too distracted by his plans for later… even if he didn’t know what the project was supposed to cover. He really hadn’t been paying too much attention. It was for history class though, so it really couldn’t be that hard.

The bell rang and he walked out in silence. Feeling like he was walking to his death, he didn’t speak to any of his friends. Joey was far too angry with them right now. He could see Kaiba, but said nothing as he got into the limo that had pulled up in front of the school. Kaiba followed, but continued to say nothing. The car ride was quiet, neither of them really knew what to say. What did you say to someone you despised?

Joey followed the brunet inside, going past all of the fancy rooms in the mansion before finding what appeared to be Kaiba’s bedroom. There were books everywhere, each with what appeared to be the subject of their project. “Ancient Rome?”

“As I expected, you weren’t even paying attention in class. Tell me, do you even know who our project is supposed to be on? The teacher assigned those after we were placed in groups.” The mogul waited, chuckling to himself. “I see. You really are brain dead.”

“Fuck you.” Joey snapped, but forced himself to sit down. “I didn’t choose to be your partner.”

“Oh, please, you got dumped by your friends and now you’re stuck getting the best grade in the class. Even if that means that I have to do all of the work,” Kaiba grumbled.

“Would you have even let anyone touch your project to begin with?” the blond asked. “If you have the best grade in the class, then why didn’t you have any takers, huh?”

Kaiba glared at him. “Like I would want to work with any of those simpletons.”

“Then why do you even go to our school? You have the money, go somewhere else!” Joey snapped.

The brunet kept up his glare. “Because someone has to keep you lower lifeforms in check.”

“I think you just want to follow Yugi around. Hell, you can’t beat him, even with that dragon fetish of yours.” Joey smirked, feeling that he had won.

Kaiba stood up. “Says the guy that has never beaten me! You’ve never even gotten close to winning a championship!”

“Excuse me!” Joey stood up as well, getting in Kaiba’s face. “I believe that I got forth in that tournament of yours!”

“Forth means nothing, Wheeler. Maybe you should leave the dueling to the big boys. You’re clearly still a child!” the mogul shouted at him. “Even puny Yugi has a girlfriend. That Mai chick won’t even give you the time of day.”

Joey kept up his glare. His body felt hot as he stared down at Kaiba. His eyes focused on those lips. He wanted to get the mogul to shut up. “Oh, that is it!” The blond dove forward, his body felt on fire as his lips met the CEO’s. But quickly, he discovered he wasn’t the only one. Kaiba was kissing him back roughly. Both sets of lips were moving frantically against each other, electricity felt like it was crackling under his skin as he dug his fingers into Kaiba’s jacket. With every clash of their lips, he felt himself growing harder. Joey’s mind was growing hazy as new wants and needs began to course through him.

Kaiba pushed the poor boy down to his bed, not letting their lips come free of one another. His tongue began to push on the blond’s mouth and he groaned as he was allowed entry. The mogul’s hips bucked against Joey’s leg as his member hardened. Kaiba wasn’t even processing his thoughts. All he wanted was to revel in this heat.

Joey pushed his tongue out to meet his tormentor. Their tongues clashed, playing a game of dominance. He didn’t wish to lose, but at the same time, the blond was intrigued. He wanted to feel the brunet’s touches. Hell, he could feel that hard member sliding against his leg. Part of him wanted to touch it…another part of him, one that had been locked away the moment this began, was trying to tell him that this was Kaiba, but he ignored it. The heat coursing through him was far too great right now.

Tongues continued to clash as hands began to pull at clothing. School uniforms ended up in the corner of Kaiba’s room. Breathing became essential, so the two panted as they separated, leaving a trail of saliva between them. Joey was remembering to breathe as he felt the mogul run his fingers down his bare chest. He had no memory of removing his clothing, but wasn’t going to complain. Neither of them said anything as they dove into that intense kissing once more. Hands were moving against bare skin as Kaiba bucked his hips again, this time forcing their hardened members together. Joey pulled off of those lips with a needy moan.

Kaiba pulled up, forcing the blond’s legs apart. He settled between them, letting his hard member rub against the blond’s. He sighed, letting that heat take him. Joey whimpered under him, crying out for more. The mogul bucked harder, making sure to touch as much of his cock to the poor boy’s as possible. “A…Amazing…” Kaiba panted. His coherent mind was completely gone. Lost to the pleasure that he was giving and receiving.

Joey moaned, sliding his hand between them. He touched both cocks. Wrapping his hand around Kaiba, he watched as the brunet bucked into his hand. “You’re so hard,” Joey groaned. His mind wasn’t working at all right now. He was overcome with his newfound desires.

The mogul stared down at the blond, looking at his lips. “Do…do you want to taste it?” He couldn’t believe those words were leaving his mouth. He had seen his share of porn, but never did he think that he would be in this position.

The blond stared up at those blue eyes, falling into them. He licked his lips, looking down that body. “If you want to try that.” Joey was up for anything right now. He was still dazed as they shifted around. Kaiba was now under him, but that ended shortly as the blond slid down the mogul’s body. The brunet stared at the poor boy, watching as Joey leaned down and began to slide his tongue down his shaft. A moan hit the blond’s ears, encouraging him to keep going.

Kaiba watched. How did Wheeler know how to do this? Had the poor boy done this before? The mogul couldn’t look away as Joey swirled his tongue across the tip, licking up his precum. “Fuck…” The mogul’s hips bucked upward, as he was engulfed by that willing mouth. That tongue was everywhere, sampling him the best way possible. “Keep…fuck, keep going…” That mouth was going to be the death of him, well at least it felt like it.

Joey swallowed, letting his lips clamp around the member in his mouth. He was panting as he bobbed his head on the length. It was hitting the back of his throat, but he wasn’t going to complain. He wanted more. The taste of that precum on his lips only motivated him to beat Kaiba in this game. His tongue longed to taste more, but before he could finish up the mogul, the brunet removed him. “Wha…” Joey began, only to be pulled back up to Kaiba’s lips. He panted, letting his tongue play with the mogul’s.

Kaiba moved his hands, squeezing the poor boy’s ass. He had seen anal before. He wondered if it worked on guys. While keeping his lips on the blond’s, Kaiba snaked his finger inside that tight ass. A needy whimper rumbled from Wheeler and he smirked. This could work. He worked his finger, adding more as he went. Stretching his plaything was becoming one of his favorite things. Joey was a whimpering mess. Their lips had disconnected as the blond cried out in pleasure. Kaiba curled his fingers, it was still very tight, but he really wanted to push inside with something else.

Joey whimpered as the fingers left him, then whined as he was flipped onto his back. He stared up at Kaiba, feeling very needy. “Please…” he whined feeling the mogul sliding his member against his ass. “What are yo…Ah!” he cried out as Kaiba buried himself inside. He whimpered loudly, feeling the hard member push in all the way. His eyes filled with tears from the pain. He whimpered, holding on to the mogul as he finally stopped. Kaiba was waiting for something. “What are we…” Again, the blond was stopped by those lips. Joey whimpered, pulling Kaiba closer. That tongue was back in his mouth, playing with his own. The blond relaxed, letting himself get used to the cock in his ass.

Feeling the hold on him relax, Kaiba began to move his hips. As he thrust forward, he groaned. Wheeler was so fucking tight. Below him, he heard a whimper, but it didn’t sound pained at all. Pulling up from those lips, the mogul panted. He was moving faster in that narrow hole. “Fuck, Wheeler…”

“Oh…more….” Joey begged, he wanted to be taken harder. He whined, feeling as the mogul pushed in all the way. “Kai…Kaiba…”

The CEO smirked. “You really do whine like a dog…mmm…just like a puppy.” He drove himself harder into the waiting hole. Joey cried out louder, holding on to him. “You like…begging like a dog, Wheeler?”

“Do…oh, you want me…to…?” Joey whined feeling that cock deep in his ass. He didn’t want Kaiba to stop. His fingernails were digging into the mogul’s back as he begged for more.

Kaiba groaned, watching the blond’s face. He had never seen anything this beautiful before. “You…begging…fuck, yes…” The CEO began to push in harder. He was close. Kaiba move his hand around, grabbing the blond and pumping that member in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, Kaiba…” Joey’s back arched against the bed. He whined once more. “Take…oh, Take me…Kai…SETO!” Joey whimpered as he shot out, painting their stomachs white. He kept moaning, whining as the brunet kept thrusting. “Please…give it to me…” Joey felt an odd sensation as Kaiba groaned into his ear, seconds later, warmth filled him. Lips found each other as Kaiba milked himself dry inside the poor boy’s ass. The passion returned between their lips. The mogul took in that addicting tongue, letting it play with his own as they both came down from their orgasms. Joey whined, feeling as the now limp cock was pulled out of him. He didn’t know what to say. Hell, he was too tired to do anything. Kaiba’s lips came off of him and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds. “What just happened?”

Kaiba was in shock. It felt like someone had taken over his body. He was prepared to curse himself as he stared down at Wheeler. What had just happened, had felt amazing really. He wasn’t expecting any of that. “You tell me.”

“I wasn’t the one pushing my dick into you,” Joey began.

“And I wasn’t the one that sucked a dick, was I?” Kaiba grumbled.

The two of them turned red. “So, what do we do now?” Joey didn’t think he would lose his virginity like this… especially to a guy…especially to Kaiba.

“We still have a project to work on.” The brunet got off the bed and dressed. He didn’t look at the blond until he noticed that Wheeler was still in bed. “Am I going to have to do everything?” he said angrily.

Joey tried to move, but winced. “If you didn’t take me so hard…” He stopped what he was saying, turning beet red. “Why don’t we just forget about it?”

Kaiba was prepared to nod. This wasn’t something that could keep happening. The brunet had seen the pain he had caused, and walked over, helping Wheeler up. “You were the one asking for it.”

“I couldn’t help it…it felt really good,” Joey said, wondering what he was going to do now. There was no way they could face each other after this.

Kaiba remained quiet. He couldn’t help but agree. Part of him wanted to go back to kissing the poor boy. “Should we really forget this?” He watched the blond perk up. “I mean, what kind of master would I be if I neglected my puppy?” He meant it to be a stab, but Wheeler was bright red. “You really are a beggar.”

“And you’re an arrogant jerk.” Joey felt himself being pulled in closer. His ass burned from before, but a kiss wasn’t going to hurt him. “Like most masters are.”

Kaiba licked his lips before descending on the blond. One kiss turned into a frenzy once more. The project laid forgotten as they gave in to each other again. Joey didn’t leave Kaiba’s mansion that night. His father wouldn’t even notice anyway. Instead, he slept there over the weekend, sharing more than just a bed with the brunet. Hell, they even showered together.

Mokuba was happy to see Joey, but confused about how close his brother was being with the blond. He figured that he probably shouldn’t think about it. They were loud enough already.

* * *

 

When they showed up to class on Monday, they had nothing to turn in. The teacher yelled at Kaiba, saying that Joey had been a bad influence on him. The CEO smirked in front of the entire class. “You don’t even know that half of it. He had me **busy** all weekend.”

Joey turned red. “Kaiba, you weren’t supposed to say anything.” His friends stared at them in complete bewilderment as Kaiba stood up, grabbing the blond’s hand and pulling him down the hall. There were calls after them, but Joey calmed as Kaiba pulled him into the bathroom. He was dragged into a large stall, only to feel the mogul’s lips on his own. “You know this is a public place.”

Kaiba grinned. “Like that matters to me, Wheeler.”

Joey grabbed the other boy’s jacket. “If you wanted to make school more interesting, Master, you should have said so.”

“Then how about we make it interesting for you. Training my puppy shouldn’t seem so hard,” Kaiba began.

“I think you’re already hard.” The blond grinned, then lowered to his knees. Kaiba smiled down at him as he began to work on him.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Tristan were searching for the two of them on the teacher’s request. As they were about to give up, they decided to check out the bathroom. The two of them were shocked as they heard the two boys going at it and quickly removed themselves.

Yugi was white as a sheet as they sat in the hall. “How the hell did that happen?”

Tristan began to laugh. “I guess they finally worked out all of that sexual tension.”

“You knew about this?!” Yugi shouted with surprise.

“Why do you think I asked Bakura to be my partner?”

The End.


End file.
